


Breath

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Post-Canon, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: For now, they are content just enjoying each other while Rey tries to teach Finn the ways of the Force with the soothing hum of theFalcon’sengines in the background.





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta post this a little early! Friday will be a very busy day at work so I will have no time to post this in the morning, like I usually do. Got to add my regular contribution to the Finn/Rey tag in hopes that it will drown out all the wrongly cross-tagged nonsense.

“Finn, be serious!”

“But I am being serious.”

“Sure you are.”

In the living area of the _Millennium Falcon,_ Finn and Rey are on the floor, sitting cross-legged and attempting to meditate.

Well, at least Rey is. Finn seems a little ecstatic at the idea that after all that time at war with the First Order, shuffling around bases and narrowly missing death, that they finally have time to be alone and without the burden of war looming overhead. They have just dropped Chewbacca off on his home world to reunite with his mate and offspring and settle into a happy “retirement.” Rey is certain that Chewie would be back sooner or later. Adventure seems to call to him from time to time and he will always jump at the chance. Retirement, as he put it, can get boring pretty quickly.

Finn, however, looks forward to the quiet life they are trying to establish. They still have no idea where they want to settle and so they have decided to tour the galaxy and see what it offers them and the kinds of things they have missed in their poor excuses for childhoods. Maybe, if they find a planet they both fall in love with, they will settle there.

But for now, they are content just enjoying each other while Rey tries to teach Finn the ways of the Force with the soothing hum of the _Falcon’s_ engines in the background. The old freighter feels like home to them and that’s all that matters.

“Breathe in and out, like I’m doing,” she instructs him.

He stares at her and listens to her deep breaths, mirroring her once he has her rhythm down. She is showing him the very basics of meditation and for whatever reason, Finn finds that sitting and being calm is a very hard feat for him to accomplish. He wonders if it has to do with his upbringing. Unless they were asleep, stormtroopers had not been allowed to simply breathe and do nothing.

When Rey sees he has his breathing in a continuous, consistent rhythm, she moves the lesson on. “Now close your eyes.”

Finn does just that and continues his breathing.

“Reach out to the Force with your mind. Open yourself to it.”

This is the part he has trouble with. He has no idea what he is supposed to be reaching for. Rey had told him that the Force had _felt_ like something – both scalding hot and freezing cold at the same time – but all Finn ever experiences is a chime-like hum that definitely isn’t coming from the _Falcon._

Oh, wait.

“I think I’m getting something, Rey.” He is so excited about it that he breaks out of his concentration and hence loses his connection with the Force. Oh well, if he could do it once, he is sure he could do it again.

Rey grins but she does not open her eyes. “I knew you could do it.”

He stares at her face and at the way her nose wrinkles adorably when she smiles and how he can almost count her freckles on her tanned skin when he’s so close to her. But his eyes drift down further towards her lips…

A quick peck on her mouth breaks Rey of her own concentration and she opens her eyes with a little glare. “Seriously?”

“I am always serious,” Finn deadpans and as Rey rolls her eyes at him, he can’t help but break into a wide grin.

And then he stands up, lifts her up into his arms and kisses her again, but this time a lot more passionately.

“I was thinking that to celebrate my connection with the Force-"

“You were connected with the Force for less than a minute,” she points outs.

“Right, but we should still celebrate and I was thinking…” He makes a suggest raise of his eyebrows.

Rey laughs, soft but with genuine joy. “You are incorrigible.” But she stands up and takes his hand to lead him to the bunk anyway.

Yeah, Finn thinks, this life will be so much better. It already feels like a breath of fresh air.


End file.
